The present invention relates to a disc player such as a single disc player, or a carousel-type disc player capable of playing a selected one of a plurality of discs. More particularly, the invention relates to a loading-type disc player having a slide base holding discs thereon and movable back and forth for transferring the discs between an exchange position and a store position.
Conventional disc players include a carousel type player having a rotatable tray for carrying a plurality of medium discs such as CD, DVD, and the like, a desired one of these discs being selected and played.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 5-182335, for example, discloses one such multi-disc player. The multi-disc player disclosed in this publication includes a slide base or tray base on which a plurality of discs are mounted, wherein forward and backward movements of the slide base are effected through a motor disposed within a chassis. On the other hand, another motor is provided for driving the rotary tray mounted on the slide base.
However, the multi-disc player disclosed in the above-mentioned Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 5-182335 has the problem of complication in wiring process to motors since the movement of the slide base and the rotation of the rotary tray are conducted by each different motor.
The present invention has been devised for solving the problems described above, and an object of the present invention is to provide a disc player which can be manufactured at low cost and with a small size of the disc player itself due to simplification of wiring within the disc player.
To accomplish the above-mentioned object, according to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a disc player comprising a chassis, a rotary tray mountable a plurality of discs arranged in a circumferential direction thereon, a slide base supported on the chassis for supporting the rotary tray, a rotary tray driving mechanism for rotating the rotary tray on the slide base, a slide base driving mechanism for moving the slide base back and forth on the chassis between a disc exchanging position where the slide base is projected ahead of the chassis and a disc storing position where the slide base is substantially overlapped with the chassis, and a player disposed backward within the chassis, wherein the rotary tray driving mechanism includes a driving source provided on the slide base, and wiring for supplying an electric power and control signals to the driving source, and wherein the wiring is connected to the driving source at one end thereof, and to the chassis at the other end, which is bent at a position ahead of the one end and the other end of the wiring when the slide base is positioned at the disc storing position.
In addition, according to a second aspect based on the first aspect of the present invention, the one and the other end of the wiring is connected to the driving source and the chassis, respectively, ahead of the player.
As an effect thereof, the wiring does not interfere with the player or the like disposed on the chassis, thus the space within the chassis can be effectively utilized for permitting the wiring to be moved freely.
According to a third aspect based on the first aspect of the present invention, the chassis is provided with a holding hook for preventing the wiring from separating from the chassis.
As an effect thereof, it is possible to prevent such unstable movement of the wiring within the casing that the wiring touches and separates from the chassis rondomly.
According to a fourth aspect based on the first aspect of the present invention, the driving source is positioned on the slide base in such a manner that a connecting portion between the driving source and the wiring remains within a casing of the disc player even when the slide base is moved to the disc exchanging position.
As an effect thereof, the connection joint between the driving source, for example, motor and the wiring, for example, flexible cable can be prevented from being exposed to the outside, and thus from gathering dust.
Also, according to a fifth aspect based on the first aspect of the present invention, the disc player further comprises a float base supported on the chassis, and a bending piece mounted on the float base for folding the wiring at a given location in advance so as to allow the wiring to be accommodated at a predetermined position where a direction of the wiring is altered.
According to a sixth aspect based on the fifth aspect of the present invention, the bending piece comprises a lateral piece and a longitudinal piece, which are respectively formed with a certain clearance between themselves and an underside of the float base, and both outward ends of which are used for folding the wiring.
As an effect thereof, it is possible to save the labor for measuring the wiring each time to determine the position at which it should be folded during the production thereof.
Then, according to a seventh aspect of the present invention, A disc player comprising a chassis, a rotary tray mountable a plurality of discs arranged in a circumferential direction thereon, a slide base supported on the chassis for supporting the rotary tray, a rotary tray driving mechanism for rotating the rotary tray on the slide base, a slide base driving mechanism for moving the slide base back and forth on the chassis between a disc exchanging position where the slide base is projected ahead of the chassis and a disc storing position where the slide base is substantially overlapped with the chassis, a player disposed backward within the chassis, a guide rail formed on each right and left side of the chassis in a moving direction of the slide base, and a first guide piece and a second guide piece provided on each side of an underside of the slide base, the each side having the same width as that of guide rails, extending laterally, so as to allow the slide base to be slid along the guide rail, wherein the first and second guide pieces are positioned upper than the guide rail so as to prevent the slide base from being lifted up during its back and forth movement.
Further, according to an eighth aspect based on the seventh aspect of the present invention, the each guide rail has a recess for inserting the second guide piece so that the slide base can be slid along the guide rail of the chassis after inserting the second guide piece into the recess so as to assemble the slide base with the chassis.
As an effect thereof, the back and forth movement of the slide base can be smoothly carried out along the guide rail of the chassis.
In addition, according to an ninth aspect based on the seventh aspect of the present invention, the second guide piece has a lateral length shorter than that of the first guide piece so as to be easily inserted into the guide rail through the recess on the guide rail.
According to an tenth aspect based on the seventh aspect of the present invention, a front end wall of the slide base is provided with engagement holes, wherein the each engagement hole is engaged with respective front distal ends of the guide rails to receive it when the slide base exists in the disc storing position, so that the slide base can be prevented from being lifted.
As an effect thereof, rattling also of the slide base can be prevented when reproducing the player.